


Another Heart

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sleepless night turned out to present Fenris a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Heart

Lately, even sleepless nights had been a blessing to Fenris. Nightmares weren’t as frequent as before. In fact, they were becoming quite rare, and sometimes he even grew fearful that the past months might have been an illusion. He hated the thought of having that so carefully breed happiness taken away from him again. Even this considered, Hawke never failed to take these thoughts away, be it with a kiss, a warm touch, a welcome embrace or even just a simple smile.

That night, he wasn’t able to sleep. Not because of a nightmare or anything like that. He just didn’t feel tired. At all. So, he just stood there, watching Hawke as she slept, her chest rising and falling with her deep breath, the pale moonlight befalling her soft hair, eyelashes reflecting the silvery light, lips slightly parted.

He traced his fingers through the fine features of her face, then took his hand to her bare chest, resting it in her breast. His arm’s lyrium markings started to glow faintly as he felt her heartbeat, constant and serene.

The simple act of feeling her heart beating against his hand made him feel happy. It made him feel safe.

If home is where your heart is, then if Hawke was with him, he was home.

There was something different that night, though. As he felt her heart beating, he also seemed to feel another one. At first, he thought he was his own.

He frowned, letting his hand slip down her body, going three fingers under her belly button. There, he felt a second heartbeat, very faint, but constant.

When realization came to him, the concern vanished from his face and he smiled. Then, he tenderly caressed his beloved one where he felt the second heartbeat, whispering gently: “Welcome, little one.”


End file.
